The Smallest of the Small
by CynIsHere
Summary: A tiny kit is born between two bickering parents. His mother pushes him too hard and his father ignores him, as if he's too small to amount to anything. His sisters are oh so perfect, a great medicine cat, the best fighter, the perfect hunter. Whats left for him to accomplish?
1. Prologue

"It's okay, Bagerstripe, you can go in and see you kits."

Badgerstripe stepped in gently, careful not to upset his newborns. His mate was still awake, but she looked about to fall asleep. Four tiny kits were nursing quietly at her pale golden belly. Badgerstripe smiled at his mate.

"Congratulations, Honeyflower." He mewed. "Do they have names?"

"Not yet," she yawned. "But Maplefur suggested we name this she kit-" she tapped the little pale golden kit in the head, "- Sweetkit. I really like it. What do you think?"

Honeyflower looked up at her big mate. He couldn't tell her no. He liked the name, and he could never say no to his mate. She smiled when he nodded in agreement. She loved him, greatly.

She watched his eyes sweep over his other three kits, searching for a name.

"How about Applekit for the little she kit beside her?" He suggested as he noticed there was only one tom.

"That's lovely." Honeyflower said. "And I'd like Sunkit for this one." She gestured to the last sister, and looked at her only son. He looked just like his father, only tinier, and probably wouldn't be getting anywhere near his size. His fur was short and had the black and white stripes his father had.

"You pick."

"Tinykit." Badgerstripe mewed. He already felt like he preferred his daughter more.

"What?" Honeyflower looked in shock. "We are not calling him Tinykit!"

"What? Why not?"

"It's an insult, Badgerstripe! And it's, it's just a bad name!"

"Bad name?" Badgerstripe groaned. "How is it a bad name? It's just as good as Sweet or Apple or Sun, Honeyflower!"

"How would you like to be called Tiny?"

"It'd be misleading now, wouldn't it?" Badgerstripe sighed. He loved his mate, but sometimes she was just so picky and so absurd.

"Pick a different name, Badgerstripe!"

"Okay okay!" He hissed. What was wrong with his chosen name? It wasn't like he was trying to be cruel, but what other name could he give the damned kit?

"Frogkit." He mewed. Honeyflower looked at him with a glare. It was a better name, but not by much. Her mate flicked his tail over her nose and padded away. It was as if he didn't care for his only son. Like he didn't think anything good could come of the poor thing. Honeyflower hated Badgerstripe sometimes. He should have known better. This was a delicate time in Honeyflowers life. Couldn't he just be happy for her?

"It'll be okay kitten." Honeyflower mewed to the poorly named kit. "Great things don't have to be big."

**I quick intro to a story idea i've got buzzing violently in my head. Review and let me know what your think! I don't own warriors! If enough intrest is shown, I'll put up an quick allegiances page!**


	2. Alliances

Clan: Swampclan

******Leader**

: Snowstar: white shecat with pale blue eyes

**Deputy**

: Leopardheart.

Golden she cat with black tail rings. Is Iceclaws mate

**Medicine cat:**

Maplefur

_**Apprentice: Applepaw**_

**Warriors**

:

Badgerstripe: white tom with black stripes. Is Honeyflowers mate.

Hawkfur; sandy colored tom with fluffy tail.

Weaselfoot: brown tabby tom with pale gray on his muzzle.

Streamfur; pretty silver tabby she cat with white belly and blue gray eyes. Mate is Brownbelly.

Brownbelly;. Brown tom with darker belly

Wolfpelt: large fluffy gray tom broad shoulders with darker paws and tail. Gray eyes

Iceclaw: gray tom with short fur and white paws tail tip throat and ears.

Dapplepelt: calico she cat with long fur. Hazel eyes.

Pebbleclaw: black tom with blue eyes. Large dull claws.

Ratstep: small black and gray tom with yellow eyes.

Honeyflower: Golden she cat with pale belly and one white paw. Badgerstripes mate.

**Apprentices**

:

Applepaw: medicine cat apprentice.

Golden she cat with Amber eyes.

Sunpaw: pale golden she cat with yellow eyes. Mentor is Hawkfur.

Sweetpaw: pale golden she cat with darker tabby markings and white belly. Green eyes.

Mentor is Iceclaw.

Frogpaw: small black and white stripped tom, amber eyes. Mentor: Weaselfoot

Cherrypaw: pale ginger she cat with pretty blue eyes. Mentor is Wolfpelt.

Cloudpaw. Gray tom with white belly Mentor is Dapplepelt.

**Queens**

:

Mallowpelt: pale gray she cat with white paws. Yellow eyes. Mother of Pebbleclaws kits: Sandkit, Minnowkit, and Stormkit

Featherstorm: blue she cat with a bad temper. Mate is Ratstep.

**Kits:**

Sandkit: gray tom with short coat.

Minnowkit: light gray she kit with a white paw. Very shy.

Stormkit: black and gray tabby. Bigger and more aggressive than siblings.

**Elders**

:

Oakheart: Ginger and white tabby tom. Half blind.

Leafflight: brown she cat with black tabby markings in tail


End file.
